Lessons to be Learnt
by EmmyLovett
Summary: Joint fic from Jilly and I - please have a looky and obv don't forget to review at the end! Follow Sun Hill officers as one of their finest becomes number one suspect in a crime no one thought they were capable of! Oooh... not giving much away... :D
1. Words Lost

_Emily's Notes:_

_This is a joint fic by Jilly (xMYxDAYDREAMX) and me (I will say this now because it will be put in later by her if I don't: Barney and Friends - don't worry if it doesn't make sense!) called 'Lessons to be Learnt'. We wrote it ages ago whilst we were both doing exams and such like during the summer. It's been sitting around in my documents for so long, so tonight we decided to do something about it! It is, obviously an Emma and Will fic (what else would you expect from us?!)_

_Jilly's Notes:_

_Hey guys it's Jilly :P and yes Barney & Friends is my lil pet name for Emily dahhhhling…ignore me lol we're pretty hyper just now! Anyhoos hope you guys like our fic. Drop us some reviews and I'll leave it all down to Em to update (sucker :P) jokes jokes…yeah she's updating because without her this whole thing woulda got nowhere cause I'm such a lazy bum. Together we hope you loooove it as much as we enjoyed writing it…look out for more joint fics in the future._

_Much Love_

_Jilly (Little John) & Emily (Barney&Friends)_

**_Lessons to be Learnt_**

**_Chapter one:- Words Lost._**

The sun rose slowly, a red hue between the skyscrapers and landmarks of London. The Thames sparkled a brilliant pink, fleck of yellow gold reflecting from the windows of parliament. Letting his eyes slowly flicker open, Will curled his fist around the car keys in his hand. The clock on the dashboard ticked over, the display showing a time that still felt ridiculously early. Turning his cheek in against the rough material of the seat Will watched her sleep, the sleeves of her jumper tugged down over her hands. The pale glow through the window, illuminating half of her face, her blonde highlights dazzling him.

A slight crackle on his radio jerked him back to life. Turning down the volume on the dispatch he leant across, gently clipping her seatbelt in for her before starting up the car and pulling out of the parking space as smoothly as he could. Driving along the familiar streets of Canley he placed his hand on the gear stick feeling hers come to cover it within moments.

"You didn't wake me." She accused him softly, her voice still clouded with a sleepy haze, which gentled her tone.

"You looked so happy." He murmured, regretfully pulling his hand away to flick on the indicator.

"Oh." A small murmur was her only reply.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

In the pale shadows Janette gasped another struggling breath of air, her face purpling as she fought back. "It…it was an accident. I swear it won't happen again. I swear it." She whimpered as the grip relaxed around her throat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Remember how much you know Janette. How valuable you are to this…and how dangerous you would be if we let you go. Remember that next time you go selling skunk to a cop." Carly barred her escape, her forearm still tight across the younger girl's neck.

"I…I will." Janette replied shakily as her legs wobbled, unable to support herself as she scrambled away, hanging tightly onto the fence in a last ditch attempt to stay standing, the image of the sparkling silver blade still fresh in her mind.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Resting his forearms across the steering wheel Will chuckled as Emma returned to the car, her arms overflowing with food. "Feeding of the five thousand eh?" He grinned as she sat down two steaming cups onto the dashboard before throwing him a crumpled paper bag, a packet of crisps and a Mars bar. "Nice healthy breakfast Em." He continued his teasing as she popped the top on her crisps.

"Jus' shu'up and open the bag." She laughed through a mouthful of prawn cocktail.

Raising an eyebrow he peered into the bag, his grin spreading wider as he registered what was inside. "Iced donuts Em! I officially love you." He cried gleefully, taking a huge bite before pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek.

"Will!" She laughed, wriggling away from him. "Well…it's nice to know you can't be bought."

"Em…maybe you didn't get this. You…bought…me…donuts!" Will spoke slowly, his grin spreading wider with each word. "And you put up with me for three hours in a car…"

"Yeah…kill me now!" She joked, earning herself a cuff round the ear.

"Cheeky!" Will laughed as his radio crackled into life, sending them speeding off to the other side of Canley.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Sam hovered by the evidence board, rearranging and piecing together a sketchy timeline of what they had so far. Shaking her pen hard Sam frowned, grumbling to herself as she looked around for a new one. So entranced by her fluid motions Phil completely forgot about the dry wipe pen buried deep within his coat pocket. By the time he'd come to his senses she was already back at the board, a red Sharpie tight in her grip.

"So it's kids buyin' mainly…but is it kids sellin'?" Phil asked, his voice low and gravely after so long without use. Flipping round Sam fixed him with a piercing stare momentarily before taking the easy way out and ducking her head to avoid his gaze, words lost between them.

Both pulled sheets of paper towards them, desperately trying to hide the creeping blush on their faces as they individually pieced together their scattered recollections of the night before.

Standing smirking in the doorway, Jo and Mickey watched their superiors dance around each other, almost as though they were part of a ballet only they could hear the music to.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

"So…you hear about the kid Nate nicked yesterday?" Emma asked during another long lull between calls. By now they'd been confined to the area car for eleven hours straight, a punishment from Gina for their well overdue paperwork that she'd found stashed down the side of an evidence box in the Writing Room.

Scratching his head lazily, Will turned to face her. "The one tha' tried t' sell 'im skunk?"

"Yeah…that one. Janette Dudley…sixteen in two months. She goes to Canley Comp, Beth was her Year 6 mentor and god has that girl changed." Emma said lowly.

"Don't they all?" Will sighed, thinking back to all the friends that he'd lost touch with or fallen out with over the years due to the ways in which they'd changed, their involvement in the wrong crowd, in drugs, in crime.

Emma nodded, her own mind wandering back over those bridges burnt between friends, the ones that were beyond repair due to her own two year involvement in drugs. Some friendships had been patched up but others were still hanging in tatters. The only way to move forwards was to reinvent yourself and for the sake of those around her, she hoped her past would never catch up with her.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

It had been a slow day, Callum thought to himself as he zoned out at the custody desk, ignoring Sally who was struggling to get at drunk to his feet and Ben who was pretending to knock his own offender – who was out for the count on the bench – on the head with the baseball bat he'd been brought in with. It was days like these that the only true comforts were found in the bottom of a pint glass and the depths of the bowl of free peanuts. Thank god for The Seven Bells.

It was a distraction in the form of Emma and Will that finally shook him from his self-inflicted stupor. Staggering in bandy-legged the pair of the hobbled off in the direction of the locker rooms, no doubt in search of a long hot shower, desperate not to get collared by Gina en route.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

"I swear I will never hide my paperwork again." Emma grumbled as she propped herself up against the wall outside the locker rooms.

"You said that last time when Smithy had us cleaning out the D&D cells for a fortnight." Will replied grinning at her as he steadied himself against the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma whimpered as she fell through the door of the female locker rooms. "First rounds on me if you can think of a better hiding place next time." Was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut behind her.

"A better hiding place." Will echoed as he stepped into the male locker room. "I can do that."


	2. Slow Learners

**_Lessons to be Learnt:-_**

**_Chapter two:- Slow Learners_**

Will took hold of Emma's arm, pulling her back towards him before she got the chance to open the door to the Meetings Room. Will guided her towards a concave in the corridor, allowing them to be tucked away from the early morning rush.

"There's a bust locker in the male changing rooms. Nate and I worked out how to open it yesterday evening. I reckon that's our best bet." Emma grinned and nodded.

"Quick work Fletcher." Emma remarked cheekily. "We just need some paperwork to put in there now." She shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, her bronze highlights catching the light as she moved into the flow of bodies making their way to the Meeting Room. Will stood staring after her, his mouth agape, before he finally realised where he was and what he was doing.

"PC Fletcher." Will groaned, following the voice to its owner.

"Ma'am?"

"Follow me." Will did as he was told, walking a few steps behind Gina. Only once they started the ascent to CID did Will wonder what was going on.

"Phil…" Phil turned on the spot. "I'll leave Will in your very capable hands." And with that she was gone, leaving Will just as quickly as she had picked him up. Will looked around, the whiteboard was covered in pictures, only one of which he vaguely recognised as Canley Comprehensive, and green, yellow and pink Post It's with rough notes. Several of the computers were running, but none gave way any kind of detail about the case he'd be working on.

"Ahh… Will!" Sam came out of her office, a broad grin fixed to her face. She handed him a thick booklet, still smiling wildly. Any expression on Will's face was totally dead. "Canley Comp are expecting you…" Sam looked at her watch. "About now actually."

"What?"

"Yeah – did Inspector Gold not explain?" Will shook his head blankly. "I take it you heard about Janette Dudley trying to sell Skunk to Nate?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we think it'd be appropriate if one of our officers were stationed down there. Taking classes and assemblies, talking about how dangerous getting in with drugs is."

"Surely the FME would be better off doing that?" Will asked, desperately thinking excuses that could be his pass back onto the streets of London.

"Not just the medical affects, but financial and social – the day-to-day consequences that we see; not necessarily from O.D.ing or whatever." Sam explained. "It says it all in there." She pointed at the booklet.

"It was a girl who was brought it right? Janette?" Sam smiled and nodded, as if corresponding to a six year old. "Then maybe a female officer would be able to get through to her. I mean I dunno 'alf the things that go through teenage girls 'eads at the best of times let alone when they are high." Will moaned, turning to pleading with his eyes as well as his voice.

"Sorry, no can do." Sam said sympathetically.

"B…but… I can't talk to kids. I mean…"

"They'll eat'cha alive mate." Mickey said, in a tone that would suggest he'd just given the best type of moral support known to man. Sam couldn't help but smirk as Will glared at anyone who dared to look his way.

"You better go get settled in." Will rolled his eyes and dragged his feet behind him as he tried to motivate himself for the day ahead.

He strolled down the corridor, trying to concentrate on the tiny text that seemed to swim before him as he tried to interpret it. 'Bigger fish' and 'International scam' seemed to pop up over and over. Dropping the booklet, Will looked up startled, wondering just who he'd walked right into before he went full steam into an incoherent apology.

"I'm-so-sorry-I-was-in-a-world-of-my-own." He blurted out, blushing furiously, bending down and picking up the booklet to hide his embarrassment. Feeling a hand on the small of his back Will froze.

"Don't worry." Emma grinned, shaking her head. She quickly checked herself over. "I'm fine. Anyway, where did you get off to before briefing?" Emma could tell straight away that it was a sore subject. The slight smile that was tugging at Will's lips disappeared and the sparkle that had been twinkling in his eyes had gone.

"Gina's got me down at Canley Comp." Will muttered mutinously, glaring at anyone or thing that dared to look his was, just as he had done in CID. "I'm a police officer not a drug fucking referral officer. If I wanted to sort out kids who are messed up with drugs then maybe I'd have become a Sunday school teacher, or beat that, the school bloody nurse." Emma smirked at Will shaking her head.

"You really ought'a watch your language down there." Emma advised wisely. Will's eyes lit up.

"You're a genius Em!" Will piped up, grinning smugly. Emma frowned and shook her head questioningly. "All I have to do is going around swearing… in assemblies, in classes, and then I'd be back here in a shot. Great, huh?"

"If you wanna get kicked outta the Met at the same time, then Will, be my guest!" Emma whispered, leaning up close to Will so he could hear her. She bounced off, leaving Will deep in thought about his options. Not just about how to conduct himself at the school either.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"PC Fletcher, Sun Hill." Will said officiously, looking around the heads office, it was covered in photos from past years and even the odd certificate – if Canley Comprehensive was capable of getting an award, surely any school could?

"I just don't know what to do with them. I've had my suspicions about drug abuse for a while, but never had any physical evidence. I tell them they have to stay in at lunch to stop them dealing, but there's no stopping them once they're out of school. We've really tried everything." Mrs Jacobs fell back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair. "The year sevens have an assembly this morning – the head of year is expecting you at about nine in the main hall, is that ok?" Will smiled and nodded. He'd assumed he'd be thrown in at the deep end with the upper school, but not, he had a little chance to learn from his mistakes before he met with them.

"Thanks. I was only told about this about…" Will glanced at his watch. "Half an hour ago. I've just got a message from my Inspector telling me there are some stats and stuff in here." Will flicked the booklet between his fingers. "All I've got to do is find it."

"Feel free to talk to the school nurse if you want a little guidance… she knows most of the kids, she might even be able to give a hand in the assembly." Will smiled thankfully, making his way to the door of the head's office. "Oh and PC Fletcher, there are some computer rooms just along the corridor, you might want to make a PowerPoint presentation or something?"

"Hadn't thought of that. Thanks." Maybe he had a fighting chance of survival in such a place – it sounded as though he had Mrs Jacobs' full support, which could only be a good thing, right?

I'm so so so sorry

_I tried telling Gina it was my fault_

_But she wouldn't have any of it_

_Guess who I'm stuck with today?!_

_Em xxx_

Will grinned as he read the text message he'd just received from Emma, he was definitely glad he wasn't stuck with the Dragon all day – he wasn't sure he had that better deal in the long run, but for today, there was no contest.

* * *

_**Hey thank you for the reviews we got for the first chapter, sorry I have't UD'd quicker I've had crazy week (DofE walk last weekend, netball matches, ice skating and crazy stuff like that) but I'm on half term now so I'll try and UD a few times! I think I forgot to mention at the beginning of last chapter that Jilly wrote the odd chapters (because that just about sums her up - if I don't UD in the next week or so you know its because she's killed me!) and I'm doing the even chapters. **_

**_Hope you enjoy_**

**_Emz (and Jilly) x_**


	3. Lynx Africa

**_Lessons to be Learnt:-_**

**_Chapter three:- Lynx Africa_**

His hands shook. Clenching his fists, his fingers slipped as he realised how clammy they were. The sea of faces swam before him; the snide jeering looks becoming one giant blur that was ready to swallow him whole. "They might seem a little scary at first but once you get to know them, they're quite harmless." The Head Teacher's cheery voice rang in his ears. Clearing his throat as he stepped up to the microphone Will attempted a smile.

"As I'm sure some of you will have 'eard by now my name's PC Fletcher an' I'm 'ere to try an' sort out the drug problems related with this school and the school community. I err…have a short presentation on the effects of drug abuse an' then it's back to class I'm afraid." He grinned at a few boys sitting a couple of rows back that had showed him down to the computer labs.

Will rocked back on his heels as the large screen behind him filled with a spinning collage of pictures. He zoned out as the presentation took care of itself, thankful to a young girl to his left as without her his slideshow would have consisted of facts, figures and maybe the odd picture. Aware that the presentation was drawing to a close Will looked up at the screen to see a young boy shoot up and then a few moments later a similar child lying on a gurney in a morgue, his face ashen, tell tale track rings around his arms. The hall was quiet for a moment while the shocked Year Sevens collected their thoughts. Then the usual whispering and chattering broke out before they scrambled towards the nearest exit. It was a miracle – Will thought – that school assemblies didn't require crowd control!

Emma lay her head down on the desk in the Writing Room, the paperwork beside her beginning to landslide so that within moments she was hidden from view, the sheets of white fluttering down onto the floor. "Developing the art of camouflage isn't going to get you out of paperwork PC Keane." Gina rolled her eyes as she passed the door in time to see the large stack of files slip sideways off the table, no doubt creating another hour's work for the young girl.

Groaning Emma joined her paperwork on the floor, sifting through it as she tried to locate files that belonged together. Will definitely had the better end of the deal.

"Hey Em!" Beth bounced into the room, a breath of fresh air as Emma was slowly suffocating in the statements and property lists she had yet to complete. "Do you have time to come grab Refs with me…I'm starving and you need to fill me in on all this goss about Will."

"No she does not have time to go and grab Refs with you, Emma has a mountain of paperwork yet to be conquered." Gina's voice floated along the corridor from her office where she was clearly listening, before Emma had even had the chance to open her mouth.

Folding her arms over her chest like a spoilt child Beth huffed for a moment or two in low whispers before grinning at Emma. "You still owe me Will goss though…Sally told me something was going on between you two. She didn't know what though she just said you two looked very close this morning." Beth jumped off the table and made for the door. "Remember…if you won't tell me then I'll just have to find out for myself."

"That one…will make a cracking detective someday." Gina murmured as she sank down into the chair opposite Emma, throwing her a sandwich and a bottle of juice. "There's no rest for the wicked apparently…but that doesn't mean you can't eat on the job." She grinned, as Emma looked up, pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks Ma'am." She replied shyly, never having really had the opportunity to speak to the Inspector one on one unless it was arguing over something or getting a right roasting for her faults.

Gina bit into her sandwich, taking a long drink as she mulled Emma and Will's punishments over in their minds. "So this gossip about Will…care to share?" She asked evilly as Emma swallowed, trapped in the room with only her superior and her guilty expression.

"Sally's making stuff up again. Beth's so gullible." Emma tried to laugh it off as her cheeks were scorched.

"Now that I don't have trouble believing having been on the beat with her but you have to ask yourself Emma, why would a girl who has nothing to hide and no secrets to tell blush red at the very mention of his name?"

Ducking her head Emma let a small smile escape. "Okay so maybe I like him a little tiny bit but nothing's happened. I swear on my life it hasn't." Her eyes connected with Gina's, a fizzling spark as the honestly in Emma's voice and the imploration in her eyes told Gina that this was to be kept between them at all costs.

"Secret's safe with me." Gina smiled reassuringly as Emma relaxed back into her chair. "But I was talking about your paperwork scam." She added with a chuckle as the young girl before her blushed again, realising that divulging that secret had been beyond the call of duty.

"Nothing more Ma'am…I think we're finished ducking paperwork for a while." Emma grinned back, her hand resting carefully on top of the folders beside her to make sure they didn't slip again.

"Glad to hear it Emma, glad to hear it." Gina rose from her seat; mock saluting to the young PC before she left her with her thoughts – and paperwork.

Outside Nate held his breath, his eyes sparkling dangerously with the information that he wielded. They'd all known that Will fancied the pants off Emma but with this little gem of a confession what more would stop them being together? Happy with his bounty Nate began to tuck his phone back up his sleeve, the record button flicked off as he walked straight into Gina who was standing watching him with a piercing glare.

Her hand outstretched she waited, eyeing him as he looked around shiftily. The secure weight of his phone dropped into her palm and she whisked him into her office, out of sight off Emma and the rest of the world. "What exactly do you think you're playing at PC Roberts?" Gina circled him as he sat nervously on the edge of the chair.

"Urr…playing matchmaker?" He replied, hopeful that it was the right answer.

"Wrong." She sighed as she deleted the sound byte from his phone memory. "You are messing with their heads and trying to force them together and that's not how it's supposed to be. If Emma likes Will and tells me this in confidence then it's our business and nobody else's." She added, compassionately sticking up for the young girl down the corridor who probably had no inkling that this conversation was even happening.

Nate hung his head. "I just thought that if Will heard it from Emma's own lips then they'd get their act together."

"Maybe he should hear it from Emma's own lips on Emma's own terms though?" Gina questioned softly as she caught Nate's gaze. "I know you didn't mean harm but don't let me catch you at it again or it's trouble you hear?" Nodding as he rose from his seat Nate made for the door. "I suppose giving him a gentle push in the right direction wouldn't do them any harm though." She continued, a small smile tugging at the lips that never wavered from their harsh straight line.

"Ma'am." Nate grinned as he closed the door behind him, a man on a mission.

At the end of a long tiring day Will trailed through the school corridors now able to tune out the wolf whistles that seemed to follow him everywhere and the chorus of jeering voices along with the slam of lockers, the squelch of bubblegum stuck to shoes and the general chatter that seemed ingrained in school life.

An hour later he fell through the door to the Writing Room, still blowing on Gina's hurricane as she'd sent him on his way almost as soon as he was through the Station doors to help Emma finish their paperwork. "You smell like secondary school." Emma murmured absent-mindedly as he sank down next to her already logging onto the computer as she passed him a brimming file.

"What does that smell like exactly?" Will replied as he began typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard as Emma wracked her brains to come up with the comprehensive list.

"Like…school dinners, new paper, cleaning products, lip gloss and…Lynx Africa." Emma giggled as Will raised an eyebrow. "Come on you never used Lynx Africa when you were a teenager?"

"Like a gallon of it a week Mum used to say!" Will laughed, remembering the trademark scent of the fifteen-year-old boys. "My mate said it was the one that never failed to hold a girl spellbound." _Shame it don't work any more. _Will thought to himself as Emma turned back to her computer screen.

Hiding her smile Emma faced the jumble of words and numbers. _Damn it still works. _


	4. Butterflies

**_Lessons to Learn_**

**_Butterflies_**

"So… how was your day?" Nate asked, rather smugly. News of Will's punishment had ridden the gossip wave fast even by Sun Hill's standards. Will groaned and scowled at Nate. "Oops! Sore Subject?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Like you didn't know." Will ridiculed, muttering under his breath. He slammed his locker shut and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Temper, temper." Nate smirked. Will spun on the spot. Nate was certain had he been a cartoon character he would have had steam pouring from his ears and cheeks redder than blood. "Anyway, there's a group of us going out tonight – you fancy it? Sounds like you're in need of a pint o' two." Nate said quickly, changing the subject in record timing.

"Yer… whatever." Will said, his heart not quite in the idea.

"Usual time, usual place." Nate said to Will's retreating back. To any of the male members of the relief, and some 'privileged' female officers, that meant seven thirty sharp, at the Seven Bells.

As Will left the locker room, Emma grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her.

"I'm so sorry…" She murmured. "I feel so bad. It was my fault as much as it was yours, yet I've got away with… station confinement." Emma knew it sounded bad, but in reality, compared to what Will had to put up with, it was nothing.

"Hey, no worries Doll." Will smiled. Emma blushed softly and grinned, something about the way Will insisted on referring to her as Doll, or babe or sweetie seemed to have an odd affect on her. She wasn't complaining, it made her feel like butterflies were flying like crazy in her stomach and her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "I'll just have to figure some punishment for you myself." Emma smirked before starting to walk away, still in her uniform, ready to pick up where she'd left off with the paperwork that was still not closer to relieving the desk she'd suffocated with it.

"Hey… on second thoughts, when I get off my shift why don't you let me buy you a drink or two?" Emma asked, twirling around. Will shook himself from watching Emma bounce along the corridor. Even with mountains of paperwork, she managed to keep bright and breezy.

"Err… I'd love to, but I'm out with the lads tonight. Sorry." Emma looked hurt for a second, before she rearranged her face, smiling as per usual. Will could tell it wasn't genuine. It didn't quite reach her eyes and the way she was holding herself appeared stiff and tense.

"Maybe another time then." Emma said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah… deffinately…"

"Have fun…"

"Mmm." Will smiled, turning away, before muttering under his breath. "I'll try."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Emma let her head fall against the hard table top, her pen falling from her hand, her fingers numb and achy. The sudden movement sent a steady flow of the papers from the desk, each file falling one by one onto the floor, as if taunting Emma, knowing she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it until they'd all stopped falling. She ran her hands tiredly over her face before bending down and placing each file back on the desk, one by one. She hadn't meant to ask Will out, but it had just kind of… fallen from her mouth. It was like what she and her friends used to call Word Vomit. Something you don't plan… but just happens. And when it does, there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"You still here?" Gina asked disapprovingly.

"It would appear so." Emma groaned, peering over the files to see her Inspector. She picked up her pen and started scribbling again, careful not to anger Gina anymore. Her eyes slipped shut several times, before she quickly blinked them back open. She glanced at her watch, and then back at the form before her – just another ten minutes.

"Get yourself home Emma. It's late, you've been writing all day. It can't be good for you." Gina said compassionately. The desk lamp that had been providing Emma with light flickered several times, before it finally went out, the only light in the office from the streetlights outside. Shadows were cast over Emma's work, making it impossible to see where she had already written or what. "There… as if you needed an excuse. Get. Your. Self. Home. Now." Emma grinned, standing up, her legs aching from the sudden movement after having locked themselves into sitting position.

"Thanks Ma'am." Emma said, stifling a yawn, sliding past Gina was closed the door behind the pair of them.

"I don't expect you to work all hours you know." Gina said reasonably. "It's almost half nine… you've been on since seven."

"I just wanted to get it all done." Emma shrugged. Now she was subject to harsher lighting, her eyes stung to the point that they watered.

"I think you'll be able to afford a few hours on the beat tomorrow. Just make sure you wind down before you go to bed – you won't sleep otherwise." Emma came to a halt outside the female locker rooms. She nodded, her neck straining as it moved.

"See you tomorrow Ma'am." Emma said, before slouching into the locker rooms and falling against the bench, tempted to let her eyes close just for a few minutes. But it would be, it would be the whole night, and that wasn't a good look. Pulling her jeans from her lockers, Emma accepted the aches and crakes in her body, knowing that as soon as she got home, she could fall into her bed and not move again for several hours.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe you blew her off for us!" Nate exploded after Will had explained why he was late. Will didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of it. It would have been torture being with Emma, just the two of them, and knowing she totally off limits.

"It's not like it was date or anything." Will reasoned. Nate scoffed to himself, almost chocking on his pint. "She just asked me out for a drink – like friends do."

"Jeez Will!" Tony said. "I thought it was girls' that were naïve."

"You ought to ask her out." Nate said matter of factly. This time, it was Will's turn to splutter on his drink, much to the amusement of Nate, Tony and Ben.

"What, and get rejected? Again, as usual. What's the point? Girls just end up kicking you when you're down." Will moaned.

"You sound like your frigging gay." Ben laughed, watching his friend sceptically.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Will smirked, unable to keep the amusement from his face.

"Gimme your phone." Nate ordered. Will frowned, looking between Nate's outstretched hand, Ben and Tony.

"Why?"

"Just gimme your phone…" Will didn't move. "Or ask her out yourself. Come on… where can you go wrong? She's gorgeous, she's fun, she's outgoing… she can drink you under the table. What more can you want in a girlfriend?"

"Nothin'. That's the problem. She's to good t' be true." Will sunk further down in his seat, not even bothering to conceal his sulk.

"Right then, it looks like I'm asking her out for you." Nate said. Panic flew through Will's eyes. "Look, just say that you wanna make up for tonight, just go one step better, take her out for a meal."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is you Pillock." Nate groaned, he wasn't getting anywhere, and that 'gentle push' in the right direction was fast going to turn into brute force if Will didn't snap out of his mood.

"You really think I hold a hope in Hell?"

"Yeah!" The three men chorused exasperatedly. They shook their heads tiredly, watching the cogs turn in Will's head, it looked like, slowly, he was coming around to their way of thinking.

"You really haven't seen the way she looks at'cha mate." Tony said. Will couldn't help but looked surprised, he hadn't thought Emma felt anything for him… maybe that look of hurt that he'd seen earlier on really was there.

"So where do I take her?" Will asked.

"Indian… Italian… Chinese?" Ben suggested, reeling off all ideas in his mind.

"Or ask her around to yours…" Tony suggested.

"Is that not a bit too… full on?" Will asked. "Like… does it say that I only want her for one thing… 'coz I don't." Will said quickly.

"Stuff what it does or doesn't mean, you get the girl to yourself all night." Nate said brutally. "Text her now… or even better, ring her now, tell her you wanna make up for tonight, and ask her out. If she says that she can't make it, then just step back, let her come to you." Will nodded, pulling the phone from his pocket, all the advise the guys had given him whirling around in his mind. Nate, Tony and Ben all sat with bated breathe as Will held the phone to his ear. If you were just looking on, you wouldn't have known who was more nervous.

"Hey… Em, it's Will…" Will paused. "I'm really sorry about tonight, but y'ano how the guys would'a talked…" Nate looked panicked and shook his head manically. "Not that I care of course…" He added. He smiled uneasily at something Emma must have said. "Would you like to come around to mine tomorrow?" Will asked suddenly, his throat running dry, as he closed his eyes praying for the right reply. "Really?" He asked, stunned. "Whenever your ready… sure, see you tomorrow darlin'… bye…" Will closed the phone, a huge smile giving him away. The men all exhaled, taking relieved gulps of their pint glass.

"Someone's got himself a date tomorrow!" Ben laughed, clapping Will over the shoulder. Will smirked, blushing slightly at the same time.

"Keep it quiet, yeah. Em don't even know it's a date." Will said sensibly.

"If she didn't want it to be a date, she would have said no to goin' 'round yours." Nate advised. "Trust me." Will looked worried for a second. Trust Nate?

* * *

**_Hey please read and review - make me and Jilly happy :D_**

**_xxx_**


	5. Late Nights

**_Lessons to be Learnt_**

**_Late Nights_**

Emma sat curled up in the centre of her duvet, her finger hovering over the green button on her mobile. Squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed down on it she heard the familiar ring followed by an even more familiar groan as Sally picked up. "Emma it's 11.30 and I'm working tomorrow…and wait…what's happened? The last time you phoned me this late Beth had KO'd on the sofa and you couldn't wake her up!" Sally grumbled, becoming more alert towards the end of the conversation.

"Nothing that bad." Emma giggled back, snuggling down with her phone held close to her ear. "I just needed some advice."

"Well god girl, couldn't you wait until sun up or whatever crazy hour Gina's got us starting work at?"

Shrugging half-heartedly Emma realised that Sally couldn't see her. "Err…no." She laughed thinking back over her confusing phone conversation with Will. "See uh…Will asked me out…well at least I think he did." Emma trailed off as she realised how lame it sounded.

"Spill, spill, spill." Sally shrieked making Emma sit bolt up right due to the pitch.

"Okay, okay no need to deafen me!" Emma replied as she rubbed her ear. "He phoned me like uh…twenty minutes ago and it's all I can think about. I'm going stir crazy here! He said he wanted to make it up with me and did I want to go round to his for dinner tomorrow night. Is that a date…or am I just dreaming?" She asked softly as the conversation played over in her mind again.

He'd sounded so genuine – well she thought he had – but he was nervous. There was a lot of noise in the background…she could have sworn she heard Nate at one point but she guessed that made sense he had said he was going out with the boys. Could this all be one big prank?

Sally wriggled backwards in between her pillows as she listened to Emma's light breathing on the other end of the phone. "Well…the way I see it Will's head over heels in love with you. I mean asking you round to his for dinner isn't that like code for 'I'm so whipped'?" Sally laughed as she heard Emma snort.

"No Sal…I think that's just code for 'I want to have sex with you'…wait do you think that's all Will's thinking 'bout?" Emma asked panicked.

Rolling her eyes Sally turned into her pillow in an attempt to suffocate herself. "Jesus Em, anyone would think you were neurotic. "Who cares if it's all Will thinks about, it's all any guy thinks about but it doesn't matter because…**he friggin' loves you**." Sally half screamed as Emma held the phone away from her ear in fright. "Now you're gonna go round there tomorrow looking gorgeous – as usual – and you're gonna flirt with him and have dinner with him and lay to rest all your crazy hang ups because you two are perfect for each other."

"Oh Sal…what would I do without you?" Emma giggled as she got told off.

"I know that without you I'd finally get a peaceful night's sleep but whatever love, see you tomorrow." Sally replied as she flung her phone across the room, hearing Emma disconnect the call as she buried her face in her pillows.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Will slumped across his bed still fully clothed as he hashed and rehashed his and Emma's short conversation. He'd been so surprised that she'd said yes that he hadn't really remembered anything else about it. Did he sound drunk? Did she hear Nate and Ben egging him on in the background at any point? Did she think he was after one thing and one thing only?

More importantly…was it a date to her?

Groaning he realised that his mind was never going to rest enough to give him a good enough nights sleep unless he did something about it. Pulling the house phone across to him he pressed speed dial 6 and Sally's number flashed on screen.

"Emma will you fuck off. I'm sleepy and I just want to go to bed. If you want to know if Will's just after sex with no strings then why don't you bloody go phone him?" He heard Sally mutter angrily into the phone before she paused, drawing back slightly. "…Err this isn't Emma is it?" She asked, a nervous tone to her voice now she realised that nobody was talking back.

"Yeah…it's Will and no…I'm not after sex with no strings. You can tell Emma that." He whispered in reply as he hung up on her.

Sally gulped loudly, praying that she'd wake up in a moment and this would all be one awful dream. How stupid could she have been? Hitting redial on the last caller she waited for him to pick up, eventually hearing his lazy 'hello' like nothing had happened. "Uhhh Will I thought you were Emma."

"Well if that wasn't glaringly obvious before…" Will smirked, imagining Sally giving him a customary slap that he was only escaping due to the distance now between them.

"You know what I meant. Look Emma's been freaking about the whole _date _thing. She doesn't know if it is a date, she doesn't know what you want from her…what you expect." Sally replied genuinely, realising that if she didn't sort them out then they'd **never **get their act together.

Will blinked a few times…he hadn't realised that Emma would be as confused as him. Swallowing as he realised how dry his throat had become Will cleared his throat. "Well yeah…I did kind of want to ask her out but it came out all wrong on the phone and I don't want her to think that I'm using her. I like her…I like her a lot." He mumbled shyly.

"Awww…is poor lickle William afraid to say the L Word?" Sally teased as he dodged around it.

"Okay fine I love Emma…happy now?" He groaned as he gave in to Sally's wishes.

"Very. Night night." She grinned as she switched her mobile off, finally, she could get an uninterrupted sleep!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Emma let her head drop against the cool metal of her locker. If her body had it's way then she'd be fast asleep on the bench by now but her mind was keeping her going for some reason. Getting to tonight was like some kind of epic journey, she had to negotiate through a jungle of paperwork, walk along the tightrope of the rumour mill and avoid at all costs making a fool out of herself in front of Prime Target…Will Fletcher.

Sally joined her in the locker room, shadows beneath her eyes as she yawned loudly, raising a hand in greeting. "What's up with you…you should have had like seven hours sleep?" Emma asked cheerfully…too cheerfully.

"Your friggin' _boyfriend!_" Sally groaned as she sank to the floor. "He phoned me at bloody 2.30 in the morning to ask if you thought he just wanted to shag you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Emma replied automatically. "Wait…he doesn't does he?" She glared at Sal who was attempting not to giggle at how secondary school Emma sounded.

"Well I'm pretty sure he does want to…but he also wants you to be his girlfriend so go find Lover Boy and make me proud." Sally grinned as Emma whacked around the side of the head. "What…I'm telling the truth…for once." She muttered as the door clanged shut behind Emma as she bounced off down the corridor.

Will peeled his face off the pillow, his eyes drifting to the clock as his body went into total meltdown realising that he was due in at work at least five minutes before. Sliding to a halt outside the bathroom he showered in record time, munching on a bowl of cereal – minus the milk – as he stuffed his feet into his shoes and practically sprinted out the door. Screeching off in his car he looked down at his watch…only ten minutes before he'd officially be in hot water with Gina.

He ran through the corridors of Sun Hill, his tie clutched in one hand as he tried unsuccessfully to fasten his belt. Gina stood before him, tapping her foot and pointing at her left wrist. "Fifteen minute grace period?" Will begged out of breath as he stopped in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow she saw Emma disappear at the end of the corridor, all smiles. "Well seeing as Little Miss Sunshine still managed to get in on time today despite staying two hours later than you I don't believe you've earned one so after you're finished duties down at the school I want you helping her with outstanding paperwork. You can clock off when it's done…and I mean when it's _all done_!" Gina grinned evilly as Will trailed off, his shoulders slumped, at this rate would their date even get off the floor?

* * *

**_Uh... Jilly's chapter I think... I've lost track lol_**

Hope you like - thanks to everyone who has reviewed

Love Emz (and Jilly) xxx


	6. Pushing It

**_Lessons to be Learnt_**

**_Pushing It_**

"Em, it's me." Will said, holding his phone close to his ear with one hand whilst scribbling away with the other, all thoughts of neatness and legibility out of his mind as he frantically tried to get the paperwork done in some kind of record timing.

"Is everything still okay for tonight?"

"Uh… well that's it. Gina's got me doing paperwork. I've still got tonnes to do. I really dunno when I'll be finished."

"Oh… err, okay. No worries." Emma tried to keep her voice level and free of emotion, but inside she was fuming. Sally had managed to persuade her that maybe, there was a chance that Will did want a little more than friendship, but now Emma was beginning to think differently. Why couldn't Will have made his excuses and said he had to shoot. Was paperwork really more important than her?

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?" Will sighed guiltily, just about to depict the hurt in Emma's soft voice. He hung up and threw his phone on his desk, unaware of the second body that was lingering by the door.

"Who said you could use your phone?" Gina asked, her hand on her hip. Will spun around; shocked to see Gina was watching over him.

"I'm not gonna stash it Ma'am. I don't need some kind'a minder." Will mumbled, already not in the best of moods. He was certain a third chance with Emma would be pushing it.

"So what was so important you had to waste tax payers time for?" Gina asked, ignoring Will's snarky comment and taking a seat next to him. Will picked up his pen and pretended to engross himself in the paperwork in attempt to take his mind from his burning cheeks. "Well?"

"I was goin' out with Emma. I just had to tell her it was off." Will sighed, ashamed he had to admit it to his Inspector. "An' for the record, I was writing whilst I was on the phone."

"Ooh… where were you goin'?" Gina asked, careful not to sound too interested.

"She was comin' around t'mine." Will shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Just… well yeah just because…" He started fiddling with the corner of his form, as if to keep his mind off Gina's almost smug look.

"Well you better keep at it if you wanna get away any time soon." Gina said brightly, standing up.

"It's off now – there's no point." Will sulked darkly.

"Oh stop moaning William. You'll have plenty more chances with that girl." Gina said sharply, hitting him around the eat with several papers. Will snorted, before it sunk in what she was implying.

"It wasn't a date." He said, his tone mirroring Emma's earlier that day, but his efforts were wasted, as Gina was already half way down the corridor. Will dropped his head to the desk, several papers floating off the desk and onto the floor, moving so slowing they were almost mocking him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He's got paperwork to finish." Emma said bitterly. Sally looked up from her make up bag, her left hand suddenly stationary brandishing a lip-gloss wand just before her lips. Her mouth dropped in shock, as she looked Emma up and down, checking she was for real.

"You… what?" Sally echoed faintly.

"Gina's forcing him to stay on or something." Sally groaned and threw her arms up in despair, her figure suddenly looking very comical and cartoon like.

"Not for much longer she ain't." Sally said decisively, suddenly bolting from one side of the changing room to the other. "Just when you two finally get your acts together s'well!" She muttered, shaking her head, her blonde hair bouncing and swaying with her head. Sally held her hand out ready to pull the door open.

"Hang on… where are you going?" Emma asked. It was unheard of for Sally to leave the locker rooms with her make up only half intact.

"To see Gold. Duh!" Sally grinned, as if it was obvious.

"You can't though." Emma said. "If she's asked Will to stay on… then she's asked him to stay on. You can't change her mind. It'll be you in the dog 'ouse then." Emma's voice sped up as she realised Sally didn't show any signs of backing down. Sally looked thoughtful for a while, before ignoring everything Emma had said, an apologetic look creased into her forhead.

"Sorry." She smiled, before leaving the locker room, turning her back on her friend who was starting to panic. Gina wouldn't be impressed. Get togethers with colleagues never interfered with work, and Emma didn't want this one to be any different, even if Sally was certain that it was more date than get together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Emma fell into her sofa, pulling her grey hoodie down over her hands as she flicked on the TV, forcing herself to believe that a night in with a glass of classy white wine wouldn't be too bad.

"Boring…" Emma pressed down on the remote, her eyes barely open as she clocked what was playing on each channel. "…shit… depressing… sad… pointless… urgh!" Her head fell further back against the sofa. "Ooh…!" Her face lit up as she saw that Friends was about to start. She'd no doubt seen the episode before, but that didn't matter. It never failed to amuse her, and right now, that's what she needed most. Her phone bleeped irritatingly on the table before her, threatening to knock over her half full wine glass. "Mmm?" Emma opened her phone lazily, flinging it against her ear, barely bothered to open her mouth.

"Gold let me go early." Will stated, his voice alone taking Emma by surprise, forcing her to take no notice of the TV in front of her. "Gina said that I had more important places to be."

"Uh! Bitch!" Emma breathed, shaking her head, sitting up right.

"Sorry?" Will questioned. "Look, if you don't wanna come, you just could'a just said." The dull buzzing noise that told Emma she'd been hung up on rang in her ears as she played her last words over her in her mind as she tried to figure out what she'd said so wrong. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Emma's eyes widened in horror. Will had thought Emma was annoyed with Gina for letting him go early. She whacked his number into the keypad, mentally scolding herself.

"Hi, you've reached Will. I'm probably here, unless I'm working of course, but can't be asked to answer your call right now, so leave a message and I might get back to you." Emma snorted down the phone. Just as the ear piercing beep subsided.

"Nice, friendly message Will!" Emma smirked. "Look, I know you're there, not even you could get ready and go out in thirty seconds… less than but whatever, I'm not gonna hang up until I talk to you, and I'm gonna talk and talk and talk until you do answer because I'm pissing you off so much. So either way I'll talk to you." Emma paused, waiting for him to answer. "Okay then, hear goes. You'll hear what I've got to say so y'ano, I'll warn you now, this message will go on for a bit. Unless of course you answer…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Will said coldly.

"Ah, so he is there." Emma said.

"Yeah, but you knew that before, right?" Emma stood up, and walked over to the bay window, picking up a photo of her and Will, their arms around each other one evening at a club. That had been before things had got complicated.

"It was Sally who told Gina about our plans…"

"I did." Will cut Emma off, her voice trailing away as his words sunk in. "She caught me on the phone to you."

"But Sal said she was gonna have a word with Gina about keeping you behind when we had a date… I mean… yeah…" Emma blushed, shutting up straight away before she dug herself in a hole even deeper.

"Date?"

"I… err, just let me explain…" Emma waited for Will to respond, but nothing came. His breathing stayed steady and slow, waiting for Emma to continue. "I thought Sal had been stickin' her ore in, which is why I sounded annoyed. I was annoyed with Gina for letting you out early or anything like that. That's how it sounded, yeah?"

"Well… err, yeah…" Will said bluntly.

"Well it totally wasn't like that, and I'm really, really sorry." Emma said softly, closing her eyes, glad she'd cleared that up.

"Glad to hear it." A weird silence dropped over Emma and Will, only their breathing breaking the quiet phone line.

"So…" Emma bit her lip, wondering if it would be acceptable to be a little more forward than she would usually let herself be. "Are you gonna ask me out again, or do I have to come over regardless?"

"Surprise me." Will said, smiling down the phone. Emma hung up instantly, racing up the stairs, charging into her bedroom and throwing her wardrobe doors open. She was totally unorganised for anything like this, and even at the best of times, it took her well over an hour to get changed for a date… or whatever this happened to end up being.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Emma rocked back and forth in her shoes, the heels gently clapping against the stone before Will's door. She gently pulled her top to the left, and then the right, pleased that it finally hung the right way, showing just enough without it appearing slutty or degrading. Will's shadow edged closer to the door, and the butterflies in Emma's stomach seemed to multiply by two in a space of seconds.

"Hey." She grinned, fluttering her eyelashes, passing a bottle of red wine to Will. "This a big enough surprise?" Will looked Emma up and down, before glancing at his watch. It had been forty minutes since he'd got off the phone with Emma, and it took a good ten minutes to get between their houses.

"Yeah." He grinned, taking Emma's jacket from her arms and hanging it over the banister. Emma held her arms over her stomach and shoulder, biting down on her lip, letting her fringe fall over her eye in that mysterious way. She looked up at Will, before he realised she was waiting to be invited into the living room. Already, it was unrecognisably different to how their get togethers usually were. One, he never usually made an effort when she was coming around – changing into a shirt was unheard of, and as for Emma? He was certain that she never usually wore anything quite like she was wearing that night. "You look… nice." Will commented, as he walked into the lounge. Emma sat down; watching Will pour some wine into two glasses. She took the glass from him as he handed it to her, ensuring their fingers touched, just for a second.

"Nice… that it?" She asked. Although her words were bold, she still sounded shy, and the way she was holding herself suggested she had more than few apprehensions.

"Stunnin'?" Will asked, sitting down next to Emma, angling himself so he could look at her.

"Thank you." Emma replied, her cheeks glowing. She hadn't quite expected him to go that far. Emma sipped her wine nervously, glancing around the room. Will took Emma's glass from her, placing it on the table.

"I don't have a never ending supply of that stuff y'ano darlin'." Will smiled. Emma nodded, mouthing 'sorry', a lump forming in her throat. Emma started flicking strands of her hair between her fingers, at a loss for what to say. Will seemed to notice Emma was looking anywhere but in his direction. "Is something wrong?" He asked, worried. Emma's eyes snapped to his for split second before she looked back at the tiny grains on the leather sofa.

She leant over towards Will, before realising her top had fallen forward slightly. She paused for a second, before pulling a strand of blonde hair from Will's shoulder. She held it up before him, letting it blow in Will's heavy breathing.

"You better watch that." She breathed, arcing her back as she strained to whisper close to Will's ear. "Wouldn't want people to get ideas about you…" Her heart rate increased as the hairs down her neck pricked on end as Will pushed Emma's hair behind her ear. She pulled back, dropping the hair to the floor, before she relaxed back into the arm of the chair. Will didn't take his eyes from Emma, studying her carefully. Something had changed. Something was more daring and devious in the way she was acting. He liked it, but it wasn't the Emma he thought he'd fallen for.

"What's changed?" Will asked.

"Hmmh?" Emma mumbled, her words blowing into the pale coloured wine causing it to ripple up the side.

"I think the drink's doing funny things to you… up here…" Will tapped the temples of Emma's head, before dropping his hands to her shoulders and then slowly snaking them around her neck.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, her voice barely there. "You better stop me drinking then hadn't you?" She suggested, tilting her head to the side, pulling her hands behind her neck and sliding her fingers between Will's. She looked up at Will, the vulnerability he usually saw reinstated in her eyes, the gap between them still closing, until he was just centimetres away from Emma, their noses almost touching. Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes, gently clasping Will's lips in hers. She pulled away quickly and smiled, letting her fingers graze Will's cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, her eyelashes fluttering.

"I'm guessing this is more of a date huh?" Will asked cheekily. Emma giggled lightly, and pulled Will towards her, wrapping her arms tight around his lower back, nuzzling her head into his chest. Will pushed Emma back catching her in his arms before kissing her once more. This time, Emma didn't pull away, but reciprocated, letting their kiss grow in passion, until she found her hands playing with the seams of Will's shirt. Her haste unnerved her; she had been panicking about Will only wanting her for one thing, but surely her sending out those signals wasn't a good sign on her part either? She raised her hands back up to around Will's neck, knowing they had to take things one-step at a time. Tonight, they'd already taken at least three too many.

* * *

**_Very, very sorry about the slow updates - and Jilly let me do it because she thought I was more reliable. Hardly!!! Hope you like it - please read and review to make us happy :)_**

**_^^ Ok - mega cheesy wasn't it?! I'll rephrase that. Review if you wish - :P_**

**_There we go :)_**

**_x_**


	7. Chapter 8 Tension

**_Ok - slight confession before you read this: I've lost chapter seven, so I'm skipping to Eight, which is called Tension. If I find it then I'll obviously put it up here, but it's not in any of my fanfic files, so who knows where it's disapeared to. Maybe Jilly will have it hanging around somewhere seeing as I am incapable of looking after anything :P_**

**_Hope everyone has had a good Xmas and a fab start to the new year -_**

**_Love Emily and Jilly._**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Confession_**

"I dunno how you do it…" Emma said, shaking her head at the various comments she heard students passing to their friends as she and Will raced through the corridors of Canley Comprehensive. It was supposed to be Will's day away from the school, and he had been looking forward to getting out on the beat, especially with Emma, but their first call had made it quite clear, it wasn't to be.

"You just learn to block it out… build up a repertoire." Will smirked, as they came to the end of the corridor, just before room A11 where they had been directed.

"Ooo… get you!" Emma giggled, shaking her head, as she pushed Will gently, shaking her head. He stumbled to the side, grabbing at her waist to steady himself. Emma fell into him, blushing as she did so, quickly pulling herself away and looking towards the wall, aware the wall of the students that had gathered were giggling and whispering, but this time, there wasn't the negative buzz there had been, but the mix of racy suggestions. "Will!" Emma hissed, straightening herself up, feeling her burning cheeks with the back of her hand.

Will appeared to ignore Emma, opening the door into the classroom, watching as two girls tore at each other in a tangled mess on the floor. Emma appeared at his side, her mouth dropping open as she saw several spots of blood on the green carpet. The incessant banging against the window quickly stopped as the rugged looking boys scarpered seeing the uniformed officers on the scene.

"Girls…" Will said sternly, stepping forward and holding his hand out. For a split second, the girls stopped and the matted tangle of black and blonde hair separated, revealing two girls, one with a blooded and swollen lower lip, bruised eye and slight graze to her forehead, the other sporting a purpling bruise on her cheek.

"What are you, young ladies or animals?" Emma asked, disgusted. "I wouldn't even expect this off starved lions fighting over food let alone teenage girls." The black haired girl hung her head and shuffled away from the other girl, dragging the back of her hand over her lower lip, a trail of blood sticking to her skin. Emma indicated to the blonde girl and Will shuffled unwillingly towards the more terrorising teen, after his pleading looks he'd thrown Emma's way had been met with a steely glare that told him he had no choice in the matter.

"Okay… so you can start by telling me your name. And then you can tell me what happened." Emma said shortly, pulling her notepad from a pocket and scribbling on the page in blue biro as the girl spoke.

"Carly Lewis… that's my friend Lucy Robson." Emma snorted.

"Some friend she is." She muttered under her breath. Carly scowled at Emma, positioning herself so she was facing away from Emma, her shoulders slouched, her arms crossed over her body defensively. "So Carly, you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have t' nick you for assault?" Carly's eyes suddenly grew wide and panicked.

"Y' can't nick me…"

"Then I suggested you tell me what happened." Emma threatened.

"Well… like, one of me mates sold one a' your lot skunk an' like, I told Lucy that she were capable an' all. But she messed up an' Lucy don't like people tha' mess 'er around." Cary explained. "Luce thought it were my fault, so I got a pummellin' an' I gave as good as I got. I don' let no one lay nuffin' in t' me."

"So I see." Emma sighed, flipping her notepad closed. She looked behind her, towards Will, who had stepped away from Lucy, looking somewhat disturbed. "Lucy." Emma smiled cheerfully, walking over to the pair. "So… have you told PC Fletcher what was going on?"

"Mmm…" Lucy grunted, glowering at Will.

"I'm sorry? Has something happened?" Emma asked, glancing between Lucy and Will. He held up a small plastic bag, a white powder lining the bottom.

"Personal use." Lucy said. "As I keep tellin' him, but he just don't seen t' get it. It helps with the stress you see." Lucy smiled as she looked at Emma. "We keep tellin' the school that we get tested to much an' all but they just don't listen." She tutted to herself and shook her head. "Drivin' us lot to distraction, right Carly?" Carly nodded, shrugging at the same time.

"Yeah…" She said, somewhat unsurely.

"Right Lucy, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come down to Sun Hill with us." Emma said. "Lucy Robson I'm arresting you for possession of marijuana, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be given in evidence… do you understand?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm not thick."

"Could have fooled me." Will said, pulling her from the classroom by her wrists, leaving Emma with Carly for a few seconds extra.

"I know your involved in drugs Carly. But get out whilst you still can, otherwise next time we're in here, it could be you that we have to arrest, you got me?" Carly nodded, her face long and sollumn. "Just be careful, yeah?" Emma began to leave the room, before Carly spoke.

"Why… why are you helping me? Why don't you just arrest me?"

"'Coz everyone deserves second chances. But next time, I won't have any choice. You near enough admitted being involved being involved in drugs to me earlier." Emma said softly, smiling slightly, before she left the classroom before Will missed her. Emma ran along the corridor, her hat under her arm, as she attempted to ignore the comments that once again she found being thrown in her direction, just this time, they were more volitile presumbably from the students seeing Will hauling Lucy from the building.

***

"It's her first offence, we're gonna have to let her go." Sam said regretfully, walking up to CID with Emma and Will in tow. They pair groaned, both knowing that sooner or later the charges against Lucy would have been dropped. "She's totally clean, I'm getting Smithy to bail and caution her." San picked up on the disappointment in Will's eyes. He'd thought he'd be shot of Canley Comprehensive, but maybe not. "I'm sure she'll be back in here before you can say Marijuana. Girls like her really don't just give up like that." Sam clicked her fingers and walked off into her office, before poking her head around the door, seeing Emma and Will lingering. "She have us hell in the interview by the way. Right mouthy little cow." Emma smirked, imagining Lucy stuck in between four very small walls. Will caught sight of a small self-standing white board with Lucy and Carly's faces on, then Nate and the girl that had sold him the skunk.

"Pending further enquiries at least." He said, slightly more satisfied. Emma looked towards the whiteboard; straining her eyes to read the notes that had been scribbled on multi coloured post it notes. "Hey… what time do you finish the shift?" Will asked after the couple had buzzed their way through into main reception. Emma glanced at her watched and smiled, waiting for the second hand to tick over the twelve at the top of the watch face.

"Just about… now."

"Mmm… that's good…" Will grinned, placing his hand on the small of her back, pushing her through towards the locker rooms. "It looks like it could be a nice evening… you doing anything?" Emma looked deeply thoughtful for a second.

"I'm sure Casualty will wait." She laughed.

"Good – I've got something I wanna show you." He said mysteriously, before disappearing into the male changing rooms, leaving Emma standing dazed in the corridor, her mouth hanging open slightly as her mind went into over drive about where Will might be taking her. She couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 9 New Heights

**_Lessons to be Learnt_**

**_New Heights_**

The second hand of the clock was ticking round at an alarming rate as Emma whizzed out of the shower, pulling on her clothes as she frantically searching the clock face for a mistake. Hopping about on one leg she managed to disentangle her feet from the end of her skinny jeans. Sweeping her hand along the top shelf of her locker she pulled out a barrette clip with jade and turquoise jewels set into it, a present from Lewis long ago.

Tucking back a section of her honey brown locks she kissed the barrette for luck before sliding it in place and clicking it shut. She stood in front of the mirror, dithering about with her make-up as Beth burst through the door, all smiles as usual. "Oh Emma…Will says not to worry about running late, he can hear you crashing about from outside so he'll see you out back in 10…if that means anything to you." Beth grinned as she stood next to Emma in the mirror.

"Yeah." Emma frowned in reply. "I'm done…I just don't know if I'm dressed right!"

"What for?" Asked Beth, confused.

"A date." Emma blushed, ducking her head.

"Ooh where's he taking you?" She cooed, an arm around Emma's middle.

"That's the point…he won't tell me!" Emma sighed in frustration as she threw her hands upwards, not unlike Sally did when she was stressed or in a bad mood.

"Well…I think you look fab and in my experience if he'd wanted you to dress up then he'd have asked. Anyway…does he know how much of your pay-check you blew on those UGG boots?" Beth laughed as once again she admired the new addition to Emma's closet.

Emma giggled appreciatively as she drew silvery liner across her eyelids, smiling over her shoulder as Beth crashed into her locker as she attempted to pull her own jeans on. "So you're 100% sure that he'll like what I'm wearing?" Emma asked nervously as she tugged at her flowery baby doll t-shirt.

"Argh you're gonna give me a nervous breakdown if you keep goin' with that! Yes you look gorgeous as usual and he's frickin' in love with you anyway, no matter what you wear!" Beth giggled, a small stab of jealousy running through her as she watched Emma float happily on a cloud of Will's making.

Hugging Beth tightly Emma grinned. "So I'll phone you tomorrow…we could go for coffee 'cause we're both off." Swinging from the room Emma bounced all the stares as she waltzed happily from the building and down the ramp to where Will was standing, a triumphant smile on his face. "You shouldn't look so smug baby…becoming Stuart isn't gonna win you any prizes." She laughed as her lips brushed his lightly. "So…where are you taking me?"

Handing her a motorbike helmet from behind him he grinned evilly. "Oh you're not getting it out of me that easily." He smirked as she pushed him teasingly. Stepping up onto his bike he held out a hand for her to get up behind him. "Now just hold on tight." He warned as he revved the bike up, smiling as he felt her arms slide around him.

The road flew by beneath them, cars becoming a blur of red, silver, blue as Will wove in and out of the traffic, the smile never leaving his face as he felt Emma shift closer to him or heard her squeal. "Not long now." He shouted, his words flying out behind him as they were caught on a breath of wind.

Pulling to a halt Will kicked down the bike stand, flipping on leg over the bike so he was facing her, a hand shielding her eyes. "No peeking alright?" He grinned as he led her down off the back of the motorbike, her hand soft in his. Flipping up the back compartment he pulled out a bag, dangling it from his other hand as he locked the bike, pulling Emma forwards.

"Where are you taking me?" She giggled nervously as he stopped, turning her in his arms and willing her to open her eyes. Around them, London had grown dark, flickering streetlights and flood lamps giving everything a hazy yellow glow. Beside them a glass pod from the London Eye hovered, the lights inside it dimmed, glowing brilliantly. "Oh." She breathed, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Oh this is beautiful Will."

"So are you." He whispered shyly into her neck as his hand slid over her stomach, his thumb gently circling her delicate hip bone. Leading her across to the door of the pod he lifted her over the gap.

As a man outside closed and sealed the pod he held his thumbs up to Will who grinned back, mouthing something Emma couldn't quite make out. "How did you manage this…nobody else is here?" She asked as she sank onto the bench in the middle of the pod as it slowly began to rise as the Eye revolved.

"That would be my mate Jonno…always knew he was useful for something." Will grinned as he sat behind her, his face brushing her neck, his words tickling her earlobe.

Emma spun around her eyes full and round as she took in her surroundings. "…You planned all this for me?" She asked, touched that he'd go to such lengths to win her over.

"Anything for you." He replied as he pressed kisses against her skin, feeling her turn round in his arms and snuggle into him. He paused, pulling a bottle of wine and some food and glasses from the bag. "Hungry?" He laughed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you really did think of everything didn't you?" Emma giggled as he uncorked the bottle, turning to smile at her.

A while later Will stood up, reaching for the panel by the door to dim the lights further before he pulled Emma from the bench so she lay with him on the glass floor, looking up at the stars outside.

Lying back Will closed his eyes, Emma's head and arm draped across his chest. His shallow breathing made her head rise and fall steadily, a constant reminder of his presence beneath her. The lights of the houses of parliament cast a soft shadow over his face, illuminating it so when she brushed her fingertips over his cheek they danced in the moonlight.

He looked up, catching her hand in his. "I can't believe this is finally happening." He whispered, his hand tracing the line of her spine, brushing the waist of her jeans as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Emma replied as she scrunched her nose in confusion.

Will's finger gently traced the crinkles of her nose, smiling mysteriously. "I love it when you do that." He murmured as her finger joined his on her nose, sliding it away across her cheek. "All this…us. It was so long wince I last knew how you felt. I wondered if we would ever be together." Will replied as Emma raised herself up onto her elbows, looking down at him carefully.

"I know…me too." She whispered, her gaze fixed on his. "I don't think you know how much I wonder what my life would be like if I'd stayed with you instead of marrying Matt…would we still be together, would we have a house, be engaged, married, have a cat, dog, baby…sometimes I just wish…" She trailed off, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Will smiled as he brushed her finger back off her face. "It's okay to wish, to have regrets but we're her and now babe. There's nothing in our way." He reassured her, his hand tucked around her, pulling her in close.



Carly sat back, the bottle of nail varnish stationary in her hand as downstairs the doorbell went…Lucy was there…waiting. Sure enough a few minutes later there was a sharp knock at her bedroom door, her mother's voice fading as she padded back along the hallway. "Carly." Lucy said as she stood barring the door.

"Hi Lu." Carly muttered, her eyes avoiding Lucy's at all costs. "I'm real sorry bout today…it won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't. Janette got lucky with the Police if she messes up again, if you mess up again, then you're gonna wish you were dead." Lucy spat as she slammed the door shut behind her, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Stepping up to her closet Carly drew a large bag full of white powder from her shoe. "I moved it from the locker after you got nicked. If they'd searched the lockers then they'da found it." She hissed as she thrust the bag at the other girl. "I can't keep it 'ere though…my little sister will find it for sure."

Rolling her eyes Lucy cuffed her gently round the ear. "Okay you dopey bugger…and thanks. I guess you ain't that bad." She added as she swept from the room, leaving Carly with a small smile pulling at her lips.

Approval – it was all she needed.



Emma stood up, her hands tight around the railing as for the second time the Eye reached it's peak in the sky, the whole of London lying sprawled at their feet. "It's magic isn't it?" Will breathed behind her as his hands linked through hers.

"It really is." Emma relaxed back into him. "You know what else is magic? How being with you makes me forget all about being scared of heights." She grinned as his face froze, panicked.

"Oh Em…you should 'ave said. I'm so sorry." He blushed as he held her face between his hands, apology written across every line of his face.

Shaking her head she giggled. "Don't be sorry silly! I'm glad I didn't say anything. I'm not scared when I'm with you…and this has been the best night of my life."

"The best night of your life?" Will echoed, a small smile spreading. "Girl I need to take you out more often!"


End file.
